Sentaku (選択)
by milkyways99
Summary: Summary : Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Akasuna, Sabaku atau Hyuuga? /Pinky! / Jidat! / Permen Kapas!/ Sakura! / Jangan sebut aku dengan Julukan aneh-aneh kalian! -Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji- #Chap 4 Update! Uchiha Sasuke #Review?
1. Chapter 1 :-Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji (?)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor (gak kerasa)

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

_Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Sabaku, Akasuna atau Hyuuga?_

**-Sentaku- ****選****択****-Pilihan-**

.

.

(Normal Pov)

Pagi yang cerah dan damai disuatu kediaman keluarga Haruno, sebelum..

"KAA-SAN KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur nya dan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kamu sih! Kaa-san bangunin tapi nggak bangun-bangun!" balas sebuah suara dari lantai bawah.

(Sakura Pov)

_Kuso_! Mana ini hari pertamaku lagi! Udah telat aja!

Oh, hey! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, banyak yang bilang namaku bagus sih. Rambutku panjang sepunggung berwarna Merah muda, ini dia yang nggak aku suka! Warnanya aneh! Aku sering diejek gara-gara warna rambutku ini huh! Aku adalah seorang gadis yang baru mulai masuk Sekolah menengah atas yang lumayan terkenal didaerahku. Namanya adalah Konoha High School. Sekian dulu perkenalannya aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap kalau tak ingin terlambat.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san!" teriakku sambil mengambil sebuah roti bakar dari meja makan dan langsung berlari menuju KHS (Konoha High School) yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan rumahku. Karena terlalu terburu-buru aku tak begitu memperhatikan jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang melaju dari belakangku, dengan respon yang cepat akupun berhasil menghindar. Sialan tuh orang! Dasar orang kaya seenaknya saja jalan ngebut-ngebut! dia kira ini jalan milik kakek buyut dia apa?!

Karena kesal akupun mendatangi mobil itu,

"Hei! Kalau mengendarai itu hati-hati dong! Jangan main asal ngebut aja!" bentakku keras setelah kaca mobil itu terbuka.  
"Hn, cerewet" balas laki-laki berambut model pantat ayam itu singkat, lalu mulai pergi dengan mobil mewahnya itu tanpa menanyakan 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Apa ka terluka?' Dasar!.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriakku cukup keras, tapi mobil itu terus saja melaju. Dasar nggak sopan!

Tampan sih tampan, tapi kalau sifat nya seperti itu lebih baik nggak usah deh.

Aaaah! Aku lupa! Aku telaatt! Akupun semakin mempercepat gerak kakiku.

(Normal Pov)

'Hah untung saja belnya belum berbunyi' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun mulai mencari kelasnya, Xa.

Lalu ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata sedang berjalan pelan. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Permisi, kelas Xa dimana ya?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kau lurus saja, nanti kau akan melihat kelas yang dipintunya bertuliskan Xa" jawab lelaki itu tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang berarti.

"_Arigatou" _ tetap berusaha terlihat sopan Sakura pun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, sedikit banyak berharap lelaki itu akan balas tersenyum padanya.

"Hn" balas lelaki itu lagi tanpa tersenyum, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang merasa kesal karena laki-lak merah tadi tak membalas senyuman nya.

'Huh! Dasar sombong! Senyum sedikit saja kek!' batin nya menggerutu.

'Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki itu… tapi dimana ya? Ah sudahlah tak penting' _inner_ Sakura berujar.

Setelah mengikuti intruksi dari laki-laki tak sopan tadi, akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di tujuannya, yaitu kelas Xa. Iapun memasuki kelasnya sambil melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Dia pun selalu membalas senyuman atau sapaan dari beberapa anak perempuan yang menyapanya. Lalu dia pun memilih duduk di bangku yang berdada di pojok dekat jendela, tapi sebelum dia meletakkan tas nya ada seorang pemuda yang lebih dulu meletakkan tas nya di bangku itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih dulu disini" ujar Sakura sopan.

"Maaf, Tapi aku yang melihat bangku ini terlebih dahulu. Jadi silahkan mencari bangku yang lain" balas laki-laki berwajah _Baby Face _itudengan senyuman _Innocent _nya.

Sakura pun mengalah dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berada disamping tempat duduk pemuda tadi itu.

'Dasar! Lihat saja senyuman tak bersalahnya itu! Seakan menunjukkan dia tak melakukan apa-apa!' ujar Sakura dalam hati kesal.

Sakura terus menggerutu tak jelas ditempat duduknya tanpa menyadari pemuda _Baby face _tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Hei" ujar lelaki itu pada Sakura. Merasa ada yang melihatnya Sakura pun balik memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Aku Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori," ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu dengan senyumannya yang ehm, manis mungkin?

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura" balas Sakura ramah. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Aku lebih suka memangilmu **Jidat**" ujar Sasori sekali lagi dengan senyum _Super Duper Innocent-_Nya. Dan itu berhasil memancing kemarahan Sakura lagi.

"SASORI NO BAKA!" teriak Sakura keras dan langsung menjitak kepala Sasori dengan tenaganya yang sangat luar biasa itu.

Sakura pun meninggal kelas dengan ekspresi kesal plus jengkel. Seakin kesal nya dia tak memperhatikan jalan untuk beberapa kalinya lagi. Dan menabrak orang untuk kesekian kalinya lagi..

"Hei cewek _Pinky _kau itu sebenarnya punya mata atau tidak?" ucap seseorang dengan tajam. Sakura yang terjatuh pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ano, _Gomennasai senpai_! Aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Sakura sambil ber-_Ojigi_. Dia pun melirik takut-takut pada lelaki yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelasnya.

Orang yang ditabraknya tadi mempunyai rambut coklat panjang dan mata lavender yang sedang menatapnya tajam, seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Hn, lain kali hati-hati" balas Lelaki tadi sambil menepuk pelan rambut _Pink_ Sakura. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang pipi nya sedang merona hebat.

'Tak semengerikan seperti yang terlihat' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menyentuh pelan kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk pelan oleh lelaki tadi.

**~~TENGG~~TENGG~~**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Sakura segera berlari menju kelasnya, ia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas dihari pertamanya. Setelah sampai dikelas ia segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di samping lelaki 'merah' itu.

Tak lama setelah Sakura memasuki kelas, masuk lah seorang guru perempuan cantik berambut coklat panjang.

"_Ohayou minna_, Saya Kurenai wali kelas kalian sekarang. Saya harap kalian bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar Kurenai-sensei dengan lembut tapi tetap tegas

"Sekarang buka buku Matematika kalian halaman pertama, dan harap tenang" pelajaran pertama pun dimulai dengan tenang.

.

.

**~~SKIP~~ ISTIRAHAT~~**

(Sakura Pov)

Ternyata dikelas ku banyak teman yang menyenangkan, aku baru saja mendapat dua teman baru. Yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Ino adalah anak perempuan yang sangat luar biasa energik dan jangan lupakan Hobi nya yang suka ber-_Gossip _itu.

Dan Hinata anak perempuan yang sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Ino. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang lembut dan sangat pemalu. Aku senang mempunyai teman baru seperti mereka.

Kami sekarang sedang menikmati makan siang di Kantin. Saat kami sedang makan, terdengar bunyi para anak cewek yang (bagiku) sangat memekakkan telinga.

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASORI-KUNN! NEJI-KUN!"

"GAARA-KUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"AKU MENCINTAII KALIAAAN!"

"Ukh, ada apaan sih ribut-ribut disana?" tunjukku pada sebuah tempat duduk yang sedang dikerumuni oleh banyak sekali anak cewek yang sedang berteriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Ckck, kau tak tau Sakura? Dasar nggak _Up-to-date_! Didalam kerumunan para cewek centil kurang kerjaan itu ada empat lelaki yang paling digilai oleh hampir seluruh cewek di KHS!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Kau tau Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya.

"A-aku ta-tau Sakura-chan" balasnya terbata-bata dan mengehentikan acara makannya.

"Memang disana ada siapa saja?" tanyaku pada Ino yang terus menerus memperhatikan kerumunan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Akasuna Sasori dan Hyuuga Neji" balas ino dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Hyuuga? Apa dia saudara mu Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata lagi mengingat Hinata juga ber-marga 'Hyuuga'.

"I-iya itu Nii-san ku" jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Dan apa tadi Akasuna no Sasori? APA! SASORI NO BAKA ITU?!" teriaku sampai memukul meja dengan keras seakin shock nya.

Karena pukulan ku pada meja dan teriakan ku yang terlalu keras itu tadi, sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang sanggup membuat semua orang, bahkan cewek-cewek genit itu terkejut. Sampai empat orang yang berada dikerumunan itu keluar dari kerumunan itu dan melihatku.

"Ada apa Jidat? Merindukanku?" ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai jahil dan duduk disamping tempat dudukku yang kosong.

"Berharap ku jitak lagi **Merah**?" balasku pada Sasori sambil menekankan kata merah dan menujukkan kepalan tanganku yang sudah siap kapan saja untuk memukul kepala cowok menyebalkan sok keren ini.

"Maaf nona, aku juga Merah dan aku tersinggung" ujar pemuda berambut merah lain yang pernah aku tabrak sebelumnya, cowok menyebalkan yang tak mau membalas senyuman ku waktu itu.

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan cewek _Pinky _ini Sasori?" ucap seorang senpai berambut coklat panjang yang pernah menepuk kepalaku waktu tadi.

Aku semakin terkejut lagi saat melihat seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang pernah –hampir menabrakku dengan mobil mewahnya diwaktu aku ingin berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Pantat Ayam?!" ujar ku shock untuk keberapa kalinya dengan tak sopannya memanggil cowok itu dengan sebutan pantat ayam, dan menunjuk mukanya dengan jari telunjukku dengan sangat tidak _elite_ nya.

Sasori tertawa dan dua temannya lagi menyeringai tak jelas melihat muka kesal Pantat Ayam yang –sepertinya marah karena ketidak sopanan ku.

Dia menepis kasar tangan ku,

"Siapa yang kau Panggil Pantat ayam hah Permen Kapas?!" balas nya emosi.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil Permen Kapas hah Pantat Ayam?!" balas ku dengan emosi juga. Enak saja dia memanggil ku Permen Kapas! Sadar diri kali Pantat Ayam.

Ino yang sepertinya mulai merasa akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara aku dan si Pantat Ayam pun mulai memisahkan kami.

"Sakura, hormat sedikit kenapa? Dia itu _senpai _kita tahu!" bisik Ino pelan, peduli amat dia itu kakak kelas! Dia sudah menghina warna rambutku!

"Peduli amat! Amat aja gak peduli!" balas ku Es-mos-si (baca: emosi)

"Su-sudah lah Sa-sakura-chan, dan Sa-sasuke-_senpai_. Kalian ti-tidak usah bertengkar. Nii-san juga sebaiknya hen-hentikan mereka," ujar Hinata terbata-bata dan meminta pertolongan pada _senpai_ berambut coklat yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian berisik" kata Hyuuga-senpai tajam.

Akupun duduk sambil men-deathgler si Pantat Ayam itu berharap dia mati karena tatapan sayang-ku padanya.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya! Disana berisik!" ujar Sasori seenak jidatnya. Yang ditanggapi dengan duduknya teman-temannya disamping dan di depan Hinata, aku dan Ino.

"Nah Jidat, mari kuperkenalkan teman-temanku. Disamping temanmu yang pemalu itu namanya Neji, didepanmu yang kau panggil Pantat ayam itu Sasuke. Didepan cewek pirang itu, kau lihat? cowok rambut merah yang mirip panda itu namanya Gaara" ujar Sasori memperkenalkan satu-persatu temannya.

"Dan siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam itu Sasori?!" amuk si Pantat Ayam-ups Maksudku Sasuke-senpai sambil menatap tajam Sasori.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil cewek pirang hah merah?" ujar Ino dengan empat siku-siku di keningnya.

"Tenang Teman-teman, itu hanya supaya Jidat mengerti " balas Sasori ketakutan, tadi apa? Dia menyebut ku Jidat?

DUG!

Aku berhasil membuat benjolan besar dikepala Sasori dengan jitakan mautku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu lagi!" ucapku pada Sasori yang sedang meringis kesakitan

"Benar jangan panggil begitu lagi, lebih cocok _Pinky_" ujar Neji-senpai dengan raut muka datar.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Apa masalahmu Senpai?!" ujarku tak terima.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu. Itu cocok dengan warna rambut Pink mu yang menurutku bagus itu" balasnya lagi tetap dengan wajah datar, aku tak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan yang terpenting sekarang aku dapat menyembunyikan pipiku yang ku rasa mulai memanas.

.

.

.

**~~PULANG SEKOLAH~~**

"Tak kusangka kau cukup dekat dengan empat cowok keren tadi Saku" ujar Ino sambil menyenggolku dengan sikut nya.

"Bukan dekat, tapi pernah tak sengaja bertemu" balasku malas dan tak berminat.

"Kau beruntuuung sekali bisa mengenal empat cowok paling tampan se-KHS!" ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar –binar. Nampaknya dia tak mendengarkan omonganku barusan. Terserahlah..

_Ia sama sekali tak tahu.._

_Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/To Be Continue/**

Hollallehhoo (?) semuaaa!

Saya datang dengan Fict baru saya yang gimana ya mau bilangnya? Ya pokok nya begitu deh!

Gomennasai Minna! Kalau misalnya ada yang nggak memuaskan.. m(_ _)m

Saya sudah berusaha membuat yang terbaik untuk anda semua..

Dan lagi Maaf untuk Fict saya yang lain belum sempat dilanjutkan.. saya nggak ada Ideeeee! #nangis guling-guling.

Kalau mau ngasih Kritikan, Saran atau pujian pun boleh(?) silahkan tuangkan di kotak Review! ^3^

Arigatou –milkyways99-


	2. Chapter 2 : -Akasuna no Sasori

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji (?)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor (gak kerasa)

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

**-Sentaku- ****選****択****-Pilihan-**

_Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Akasuna, Sabaku atau Hyuuga?_

.

.

**-Akasuna no Sasori-**

…..

(Sakura Pov)

Ini adalah hari ke-dua ku di KHS. Setelah kemarin bertemu dengan 'Empat Pangeran KHS' yang semuanya menyebalkan dan sangat suka membuatku kesal, Huh!

"Hey Jidat! Jangan melamun saja! Nanti diganggu setan lho!" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat ku terkejut, dia tersenyum dengan tenangnya.

"Kau! Jangan main muncul aja! Terkejut nih! Iya memang diganggu setan. Kan kamu setannya" balas ku ketus sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Dia selalu saja menggangguku!

"Hehe jangan ketus begitu, nanti manis nya hilang lho.." ucap nya menggodaku.

"Berisik!" balas ku sambil memalingkan pandanganku. Ah, pipiku pasti merah lagi.

(Normal Pov)

Dari samping Sakura, Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hey Jidat," panggil Sasori sambil menarik ujung rambut Sakura pelan.

"Apaan sih! Jangan tarik-tarik! Kau kira rambut ku apaan?" balas Sakura kesal.

"Seharusnya tadi kau tanyanya gini 'Kau kira Jidatku apaan?' pasti nanti kujawab gini 'Jidat mu itu landasan pesawat terbang!' Haha" ucap Sasori sambil tertawa menyebalkan –bagi Sakura.

"Apasih yang salah dengan Jidatku? Yang salah itu mukamu tuh! Menghina orang tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah!" cerocos Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah imut Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hey, jangan asal tunjuk wajahku Jidat!" balas Sasori yang juga ikutan mulai kesal.

"Dan kau jangan asal menghina Jidatku!" omel Sakura sambil memegang Jidatnya.

"Huh"

"Huh"

Mereka berduapun saling melempar muka.

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau yang menyebalkaaan!" teriak Sasori cukup keras agar Sakura yang sudah keluar kelas dapat mendengarnya. Dapat kita lihat sekarang cowok _Baby face _imut itu sedang menggerutu tak jelas sambil melipat kedua tangan nya didada.

"Dasar Jidat" ucap Sasori pelan dengan nada kesal.

Semua anak yang sedang berada dikelas dan sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran antara Sasori VS Sakura, hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Naksir?" ujar Sasori mulai ngaco, karena kesal mungkin? Semua yang memperhatikan Sasori tadi hanya bereaksi seperti tak melihat kejadian apa-apa.

Dibagian Sakura,

Ia melangkah dengan kesal sambil mencari Ino dan Hinata yang sedari tadi tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Dimana sih mereka berdua? Apa belum datang ya? Tidak ah, tadi aku melihat tas mereka dikelas," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus melihat keselilingnya, dan diapun akhirnya melihat Hinata. Ketika ia ingin mendekat dan memanggil Hinata, ia melihat seorang lelaki pirang sedang berada bersama Hinata.

'Siapa cowok pirang itu?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya lelaki itupun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Melihat lelaki itu sudah pergi, Sakura pun beranjak ke tempat Hinata.

"Siapa itu tadi, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura setelah dia sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Sa-sakura-chan? Oh ta-tadi itu Naruto-kun. Di-dia te-temanku" ucap Hinata dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa muka mu merah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa," balas Hinata.

"Oh baiklah.." ujar Sakura tak yakin.

"Apa kau melihat Ino? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana namun dia tak ada" Tanya Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari Ino.

"Tadi aku me-melihat nya di ka-kantin," balas Hinata sambil menunjuk ke kantin yang berada tak jauh didepan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah terimakasih. Kau mau ikut aku mencarinya?" tawar Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, ma-maf Sakura-chan. Aku harus me-mencari Nii-chan" tolak Hinata pelan.

"Oh, yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Hinata! Titip salam buat Neji-senpai! E-eh? Ma-mak..sudku.. Haah pokok..nya aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne!" Sakura salah tingkah karena ucapannya sendiri,

'Aduuh! Tadi aku ngomong apaan sih? Pasti Hinata salah paham deh,' inner Sakura berujar. Pipinya pun sudah memerah karena malu sendiri.

Sakura pun menuju ke Kantin untuk mencari Ino, tapi ia tetap tak dapat melihatnya karena yaah.. kalian sendiri tahu lah Kantin itu bagaimana? Sesak, Sumpek, Sempit. Menderita deh pokoknya!.

Tapi Sakura tak menyerah, dia masih saja terus mencari keberadaan teman pirang nya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik, tapi aneh nya disana dia mendengar seperti ada suara Ino yang ikut bergabung.

(Sakura Pov)

Nah, itu kan suaranya Ino? Jelas banget lagi, itu pasti suaranya.

"Ssst.. itu Shikamaru-senpai kan?" terdengar bisikan dari seseorang disebelah Sakura.

"Iya, itu memang Shikamaru-senpai! Siswa paling Jenius disekolah ini" Itu dia suara Ino. Akupun melirik kesebelah, benarkan? Itu Ino yang sedang berbisik-bisik ria dengan seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah.

Aku pun melangkah mendekati Ino,

"Siapa tuh cowok Nanas?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaanku langsung berhenti berbisik.

"Jangan asal hina dia, dia itu Nara Shikamaru-senpai. Dia adalah siswa paling pintar se-sekolah kita. Bahkan mungkin se-kota Konoha ini!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Hah? Cowok Nanas itu? Nggak mungkin deh! Lihat? Dia itu seperti pemalas! Bahkan seperti malas untuk hidup!" ujarku pedas, sambil menunjuk muka senpai yang sedang tertidur itu, benar-benar deh.

"Huust! Nanti dia dengar lho!" ujar cewek rambut merah menyala disebelah Ino.

"Oh hai! Aku Namikaze Karin, kamu?" tanyanya ramah, sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Namikaze-san!" balas ku sambil menerima jabatan tangannya padaku.

"Jangan panggil aku Namikaze! Aku nggak mau disamain sama saudaraku! Panggil saja aku Karin tanpa embel-embel san! Oke?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Baiklah, Karin!" balasku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku dapat teman baru lagi!

**~~TENG~~TENG~~**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, akupun menarik Ino kekelas, setelah berpamitan dengan Karin di Kantin.

"Aduh aduh Saki, pelan-pelan dong! sakit tahu ditarik-tarik kaya gitu. Memangnya kamu kira tanganku apaan?" ucap Ino kesal dan menarik tangannya yang kutarik. Mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, aku jadi mengingat ucapan Saso-merah tadi waktu dikelas.

Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan ya waktu itu? Dia sih! Cari masalah aja! Huh! Kalau dia nggak minta maaf duluan, aku nggak bakalan maafin dia!

"Ne Saki, kau bertengkar sama si Sasori ya? Dari tadi nggak enak banget wajahnya, dan lagi tadi aku mendengar kau selalu bergumam 'Dasar Saso-merah' begitu!" kata Ino sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk miliknya di dagu.

"Enak? Kau kira mukaku makanan apa?" ujar ku sedikit kesal, sebenarnya bukan gara-gara perkataan Ino, tapi gara-gara dia nyinggung soal si Saso-merah itu.

"Jangan marah gitu dong! Aku kan Cuma nanya!" balas Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

Aku tidak peduli, dan terus saja melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas.

Setelah sampai dikelas aku dan Ino menuju ketempat duduk kami masing-masing. Aku melirik Saso-merah dari ujung mataku. Lihat? Dia bahkan berwajah seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali!

Mungkin dia sadar aku perhatikan, dia pun menoleh dan mengetuk kepalaku dengan pensil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu? Wajah ku terlalu tampan ya? Ah kalau itu sih aku maklum" ucapnya Pe-De.

"Ih jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu ya! Wajah kayak boneka kutukan gitu dibilang tampan! Ngaca dulu sana di air comberan!" balasku kesal, jujur saja aku sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat ada orang se-percaya diri ini.

"Kau juga! Jidat lebar kaya lapangan sepakbola gitu aja dibanggain! Ngaca? Kau yang ngaca sana! Sifat mu itu kasar banget tau nggak? Nggak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali! Kau nggak kaya wanita normal!" balas nya pedas. Sakit, aku tersinggung. Siapa coba? cewek yang tidak tersinggung dibilang wanita nggak normal?

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, tega sekali ia berkata begitu padaku! Aku tau aku tidak lembut seperti wanita kebanyakan.. tapi aku juga tak mau disebut wanita tak Normal.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci kau Sasori!" teriakku keras sambil berusaha menahan amarah yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku benci Sasori! Aku benci! Benci! Sangat benci! Dasar cowok yang tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain! Begini-begini aku juga cewek yang punya perasaan,dasar bodoh!

Ah, aku pasti akan ketinggalan pelajaran pertama, biarlah. Daripada aku harus melihat wajah cowok sok keren itu lagi! Sesekali membolos juga tak apa. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari dan duduk dibawah pohon Sakura di belakang sekolah.

Setelah sampai dibawah pohon Sakura tersebut, aku pun duduk dan menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Dengan perlahan menutup kedua kelopak mataku, Setidaknya ini dapat membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sakura? Bolos ya? Tak kusangka," terdengar suara dari arah sampingku, akupun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bolos apa?" balas ku sedikit kesal. cowok ini, cowok rambut merah yang tidak membalas senyumku waktu itu ingat? Kalau tidak salah namanya Gaa- gaari? Gaara? Ah ya Gaara.

"Aku tidak mem-bolos. Hanya melarikan diri dari gerombolan cewek berisik dikelas ku yang ngaku-ngaku fans berat ku. Susah juga ya punya wajah keren?" ujarnya narsis. Ah ternyata cowok yang terlalu percaya diri didunia ini ada banyak.

"Ya ya ya.. aku percaya." Balasku malas sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Percaya bahwa aku keren? Kau orang yang ke ehm.. kalau nggak salah ke 1002 yang mengatakan itu," ucapnya lagi sambil memegang dagunya seolah sedang berfikir. Aku malas meladeninya jadi kubiarkan saja dia berkata sepuasnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi kepadaku.

"Ada apa lagi?" aku kembali menolehkan wajahku menghadapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap kedua iris Emerald-ku.

Akupun balas menatap iris Jade menawan miliknya itu.

"Tidak, dan itu bukan urusanmu." Balasku sambil menatap kearah samping, menghindari tatapan Gaara yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Memangnya aku penjahat apa?

"Terserah, itu memang bukan urusanku." Ucapnya pelan sambil bersandar pada pohon Sakura.

Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku menghela nafas perlahan. Semua ini memang benar-benar merepotkan. Bertemu dengan empat orang paling menyebalkan disekolah baru, dan sekarang aku sedang bertengkar dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kalau memang ada masalah segera selesaikan. Jangan biarkan berlarut-larut." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jaa" ujarnya lagi sambil berlalu dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas.

"Jaa." Balasku pelan. Tak bermaksud untuk biarkan dia mendengarnya.

Kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan ada benarnya, tidak baik membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut. Tapi.. masa aku yang minta maaf duluan? Harusnya kan dia! Dia yang mulai mencari masalah duluan!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, Tidak! Aku harus sedikit menggeser ego-ku. Meminta maaf duluan untuk menyelesaikan masalah juga bukan ide yang buruk.

(Sasori Pov)

Dimana lagi si Jidat itu? Dia bolos pelajaran pertama. Apa dia sangat marah ya padaku? Aku kan tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah. Aku hanya senang melihat wajah kesalnya itu. Menurutku itu Ma-manis?

/Bluuussh/

Ukh, sudahlah. Aku akan mencarinya. Dan meninggalkan pelajaran ke-dua yang akan segera dimulai? Biar saja aku tidak peduli.

Akupun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Sasori?" Tanya temanku, Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk didekat pintu kelas.

"Mencari angin, aku bosan didalam."

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran berikutnya?"

"Kau kira aku peduli? Bilang saja pada Kakashi-sensei aku sakit kepala dan ada di UKS" lihat? Aku pandai mengarang alasan.

"Terserah padamu sajalah," balasnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu nya tanda ia tak mau peduli.

Aku kembali melanjutka langkahku mencari si Jidat itu. Mulai dari lorong, lapangan dan bahkan atap sekolah. Aku masih belum dapat melihat sosoknya. Kemana kira-kira dia pergi? Aku jadi menyesal berkata bahwa dia bukan wanita normal tadi. Oh ayolah aku hanya bercanda, tapi ia menganggap itu serius.

Aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

(Normal Pov)

Sasori sudah mencari keseluruh area sekolah kecuali di belakang sekolah.

Dia menyadari bahwa ia belum mencari Sakura disana. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju belakang sekolah. Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat Sakura disana, pencariannya tak sia-sia.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menutup matanya seolah benar-benar sedang menikmati angin yang dengan lembut mengoyangkan helaian rambut _soft pink_-nya. Dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang terkadang melayang diudara karena tertiup angin dan jatuh ketanah dengan indahnya.

Sasori berjongkok tepat dihadapan Sakura yang masih belum menyadari ada Sasori didepannya.

"Sakura" panggil nya lembut dan pelan, tapi dapat didengar oleh Sakura sehingga dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sasori? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan manis nya.

"Errr.. maaf," ucap Sasori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sakura, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu itu untuk apa. Hanya saja ia ingin Sasori mengatakannya sendiri.

"Menyebutmu wanita tak normal. Sungguh waktu itu aku hanya bercanda! Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu marah! Ku mohon maaf kan aku!" pinta Sasori dengan pandangan yang membuat Sakura ingin mencubit kedua pipi lelaki imut itu gemas.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan mu. Aku juga minta maaf karena harus membuatmu meminta maaf seperti ini Hahaha" balas Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kita tetap berteman kan?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum geli.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan raut wajah berpikir. Yang membuat Sasori mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut nya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Aku hanya bercanda Saso-merah," ucap Sakura lagi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sasori keras.

"Jangan mencubit pipiku sekeras itu! Nanti wajah tampanku rusak!"

"Biar saja wajahmu yang kau bilang tampan itu rusak. Nanti kan tidak ada cewek-cewek centil yang mengejarmu lagi,"

"Hey, kau cemburu ya mereka mendekatiku? Ngaku deh"

"Ti-tidak! Ma-mana mungkin itu terjadi!"

"Aaah wajahmu merah, ayolah akui saja. Aku juga menyukaimu kok, E-eh?"

"Itu wajahmu memerah seperti rambutmu lho Saso-merah!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda dan saling tertawa bersama. Tanpa mereka ketahui mereka juga sudah melewati pelajaran berikutnya.

**=Dikelas SasoSaku=**

"Dimana Sasori dan Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, guru yang sedang mengajar dan menyadari bahwa ke-dua anak didiknya sedang tidak berada ditempat.

"Tadi kata Sasori dia sakit kepala dan akan pergi ke UKS sensei!" ujar Kiba menjawab pertanyaan guru aneh yang suka membawa buku misterius yang juga aneh saat sedang mengajar tersebut.

'Hmmm, apa mereka pergi berdua ya? Ah jangan-jangan… hehehe" pikiran guru mesum aneh itu langsung bekerja.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh sensei" ucap seluruh anak dikelas kompak. Mereka sudah mengetahui bagaiman sikap guru mereka ini. Ckck tidak pantas untuk ditiru memang.

.

.

_Yah setidaknya Sakura dan Sasori sudah berbaikan sekarang. Bahkan mungkin ada sesuatu yang mulai muncul diantara hubungan mereka berdua tanpa mereka sadari.._

**/To Be Continue/**

Hei semuaaaa!

Ini dia Chap 2 dari Sentaku (選択) !

Masih adakah yang menunggu fict saya ini? Saya harap masih ada.. ^o^

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak tidak jelas, alur kecepetan dan kalau ada Typo, Ooc saya mohon maaf #bungkukbungkuk

Dicerita Sentaku (選択) ini saya akan membuat Sakura dengan salah satu diantara SasuSasoGaaNeji disetiap chapternya.

Misal : Chap 2 SasoSaku nanti dichap depan mungkin SasuSaku atau GaaSaku ataupun NejiSaku.

Maaf kalau tidak berkenan dihati anda sekalian. m(_ _)m

Kalau ada yang ingin memberi saran, koreksi atau pendapat silahkan tuangkan semuanya dikotak Review. ^3^

Arigatou. -milkyways99-


	3. Chapter 3 :-Hyuuga Neji

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji (?)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor (gak kerasa)

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

**-Sentaku- ****選****択****-Pilihan-**

_Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Akasuna, Sabaku atau Hyuuga?_

.

.

**-Hyuuga Neji-**

(Sakura Pov)

Hari ini hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu, yaitu hari Minggu.

Rencananya sih, aku dan Ino akan bermain kerumah Hinata siang ini, makanya aku bersiap-siap.

Hinata bilang dia akan menyuruh Neji-senpai untuk menjemputku. Sedangkan Ino akan pergi dengan diantar oleh kakak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak salah namanya Deidara.

Aku menunggu Neji-senpai diteras depan rumahku, padahal sudah kukatakan pada Hinata aku pergi kerumahnya naik _Taxi_ saja, tapi dia malah menyuruh Neji-senpai untuk menjemput ku, aku merasa tak enak hati nantinya dengan Neji-senpai.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, akhir nya sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti tepat didepan rumahku. Dan dari dalam mobil tersebut Neji-senpai membuka kaca mobil nya dan menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil itu.

"Ayo cepat naik _pinky_! " ucapnya padaku dari dalam mobil. Akupun masuk ke dalam mobil yang bisa dibilang mobil mewah itu. Lalu aku pun duduk disebelah Neji-senpai yang sudah mulai menginjak gas.

Perjalanan kami diwarnai dengan keheningan, aku yang tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini.

"Neji-senpai," panggilku pada Neji-senpai yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Hn" balasnya singkat, Errr bisa tidak sih dia mengatakan kalimat yang lebih panjang? Tidak dia, tidak Gaara, tidak si Pantat Ayam, semuanya sama saja, apa cara berbicara seperti ini sedang nge-_trend_ ya?

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjemputku" ujarku dengan senyum yang biasa kutunjukkan kepada orang-orang saat aku sedang berterimakasih.

"Tak masalah," balasnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Ukh, sepertinya dia menjawab hanya untuk menjaga kesopanan, dapat dilihat dari 'ucapan tanpa niat' nya itu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu nya yang sedang menyetir dengan sangat serius itu.

Aah.. aku bosan.

(Normal Pov)

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tatapan Neji terbagi dua antara dirinya dan jalanan. Neji tentu tak ingin celaka dengan tidak memperhatikan jalan, namun ia juga tak ingin melewatkan ekspresi Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir ranum nya dengan sangat imut.

Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis menawan yang dapat membuat seluruh wanita didunia meleleh karena terlalu 'panas' saat melihat pesonanya.

"Kau kenapa _pinky_?" Tanya Neji sambil melirik kearah Sakura untuk sekilas.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _Pinky_? Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura sambil makin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak terima disebut _pinky._

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat tuh bibirmu sangat mirip dengan paruh bebek," balas sekaligus hina Neji dengan seringai mengejeknya yang membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya makin kesal.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mencari masalah denganku senpai?!" ucap Sakura dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya berlainan arah dengan wajah Neji.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku mencari masalah denganmu?" goda Neji, sepertinya ia masih ingin mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada! Dasar senpai menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Sakura pada Neji yang tampangnya masih biasa saja.

"Silahkan." Balas Neji sambil menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan.

Sakura memandang senpai nya itu dengan tatapan 'Apa kau sudah gila?'

"Sudahlah, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Neji sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kerumahnya dan Hinata.

"Huh!"

Kira-kira Lima Belas Menit kemudian Sakura dan Neji tiba dikediaman mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Sakura terpana saat melihat rumah besar _plus _mewah itu, ia benar-benar tak pernah melihat rumah semegah ini sebelumnya.

'Ukh, kira-kira berapa kali ukuran rumahku ya?' ujar Sakura takjub dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk. Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" Tanya Neji sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melihat rumah nya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh ibunya.

Sadar ia telah bertampang bodoh, Sakura pun menyusul Neji yang sudah jauh meninggalkan nya.

"Tunggu, Neji-senpai!"

"Dimana Hinata, Neji-senpai?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah memasuki kediaman atau lebih tepat nya 'istana' milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Mungkin di kamarnya, Dan berhenti memanggilku senpai, aku tak suka mendengarnya." Ucap Neji dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya.

"Eh? Jadi aku panggil apa? Neji-sama? Neji-san? Neji-chan? Neji-kun?" ujar Sakura pada Neji yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Neji-chan? Apa-apaan itu? Kau bercanda?" balas Neji sembari memasang ekspresi jijik nya yang langka.

"Jadi apa? Menurutku Neji-chan imut juga," menyadari tatapan tajam Neji yang sekarang sedang menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, membuat Sakura meralat perkataannya yang bermaksud untuk menggoda Neji barusan.

"Ma-maksud ku mungkin Neji-kun lebih baik, begitu!" ralat Sakura gelagapan.

"Hn." Balas Neji menormalkan kembali tatapan matanya. Dan berniat ingin pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diruang tamu.

"Ngg, Neji-kun?" panggil Sakura sambil menarik ujung baju belakang Neji yang baru saja ingin beranjak pergi.

Neji terkejut saat merasa ada tangan yang menarik ujung bajunya seakan menahannya untuk pergi dari situ, ditambah dengan suara lembut Sakura yang memanggilnya 'Neji-kun' yang sampai sekarang masih menggema ditelinganya, pikiran aneh pun mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Tak dapat ditahan rona merah pudar itu pun hinggap di pipi tirus putihnya.

"A-apa?" balas Neji gugup tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang pemilik tangan yang menahannya untuk pergi itu.

Menunggu jawaban Sakura, waktu pun terasa berlalu begitu lambat, hingga..

"Ngg...Kamar Hinata dimana ya?" Tanya Sakura polos, yang membuat Neji langsung memutar tubuh nya untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Neji baru sadar bahwa Sakura mana mungkin tahu kamar Hinata, ini kan pertama kalinya dia berkunjung kemari? Neji pun merasa ingin menepuk dahi nya sendiri.

Kemana perginya otak Jenius mu itu wahai Hyuuga Neji?

Setelah mengantar Sakura ke kamar Hinata, Neji pun pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Hinata.

Neji langsung saja memasuki kamar yang bernuansa cokelat muda itu. Kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang anak laki-laki.

'Ini aneh, perasaan gila macam apa ini?' batin nya risih, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu berdebar-debar.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan jantungku" ujar nya sambil mencengkram baju yang melapisi dada kirinya, merasakan debaran yang aneh tapi perlahan mulai ia sukai.

Ia pun membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran _Queen Size_ dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata Lavender indahnya, memikirkan apa jenis perasaan yang sedang melandanya saat ini. Dia yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura..

Saat menatap mata _Emerald _beningnya yang indah.. merasakan sentuhan lembutnya dan Saat melihat senyuman manis yang terukir indah dibibir ranumnya itu selalu bisa membuat hatiku merasa hangat..

'Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Sakura?'

.

.

_Ini aneh, sangat aneh, perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat._

_Perasaan aneh yang menghangatkan hatiku.._

_Biarkan aku sedikit demi sedikit memahami dan merasakan perasaan aneh yang melandaku ini.._

**/ To Be Continue /**

A/N : Hmm, haloo semua! Gomen Author ngaret abis.. u_u

Silahkan pukul Author tak bertanggung jawab ini #pasrah

Udah update kelamaan cerita pendek, Gaje lagi! #dilempar panci

Kali ini giliran Neji-kun yang muncul! #peluk Neji# gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah?

Maaf ya minna-san jika fict ini tidak memuaskan, Author harap anda semua masih menunggu dan menikmati fict jadi-jadian ini.. (._.)v

Akhir kata, Review? ^3^

Arigatou..

_milkyways99_


	4. Chapter 4 :-Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji (?)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor (gak kerasa)

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, OOC, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

**-Sentaku- ****選****択****-Pilihan-**

_Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Akasuna, Sabaku atau Hyuuga?_

.

.

**-Uchiha Sasuke-**

(Normal Pov)

Sasuke..

Uchiha Uchiha..

Cowok tampan berambut Biru Donker dengan model Pantat Ayam itu sedang duduk menyendiri di Halaman belakang sekolah sambil menatap rerumputan hijau yang menyegarkan mata manapun yang melihat nya.. Tapi, sedang apakah Pangeran Es itu disitu?

.

.

"Sakura, aku bosan.." keluh seorang laki-laki berambut merah pada gadis disampingnya yang mempunyai rambut unik berwarna Merah Muda.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bosan disini, Saso-merah." Balas gadis berambut Merah muda-Sakura itu sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua insan beda warna rambut itupun menghela nafas bosan secara bersamaan.

"Apa sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" ujar Sasori, pemuda berambut merah tadi sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan keatas meja. Hari ini guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka, Kurenai-sensei sedang tidak masuk karena sakit, jadilah waktu sekarang ini kosong selama dua jam penuh, yang mengakibatkan Separuh murid dikelas ini mati kebosanan, ya separuh karena separuhnya lagi telah pergi entah kemana.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku sih? Mana kutahu." Balas Sakura ketus, sepertinya kebosanan ini membuat Mood Sakura menjadi kurang baik.

"Jangan seperti itu dong, kita ke Halaman belakang saja yuk." Ucap Sasori sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang menyebabkan sang pemilik pipi merona seketika.

"Jangan mencubit pipi ku! Sakit tahu!" omel Sakura sambil mengusap pipi nya yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Bukan karena Sakit tentunya, lebih tepatnya karena tangan lembut Sasori itu telah menyentuh pipinya dan membuatnya merasa aneh.

'Aku kenapa sih? Kalau bersentuhan langsung dengan Sasori pasti rasanya aneh, dengan Neji-kun juga begitu..' _inner_ Sakura berujar.

"Ya sudah, jadi mau ke Halaman belakang nggak?" Tanya Sasori sekali lagi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

'Yah, dari pada bosan didalam.'

.

.

(Sakura Pov)

Setelah sampai di Halaman belakang sekolah, aku melihat ada orang lain selain aku dan Sasori disini. Hmm sepertinya aku familiar dengan model rambut itu.. Pantat Ayam? Ah! Si senpai Pantat Ayam itu!

"Hoy Sasukee!" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba sambil melaimbai-lambaikan tangan kanan nya pada laki-laki yang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu. Lalu dia menarik paksa lenganku mendekati senpai yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Setelah sampai didekat Sasuke, (aku malas menyebutnya senpai, karena dia memang tak pantas untuk itu) Sasori menyuruhku duduk disampingnya, mendengarkan ia dan Sasuke berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kakakmu itu? Masih tidak menyukainya eh?" samar-samar aku mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Dia mencuri perhatian ayahku lagi." Dengan sedikit menajamkan telingaku, aku dapat mendengarkan Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tidak senang. Hmm, ada masalah apa antara dia dengan kakaknya ya? Itu bukan urusanku.

"Menguping hah, Permen Kapas?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba padaku, Ukh aku ketahuan.

"Ti-tidak, jangan asal menuduh ya Pantat Ayam!" balas ku berusaha menutupi nada gugup dari ucapanku.

"Penguping yang tidak mau mengaku.. ckckck," mencoba mencari masalah denganku ya Pantat Ayam?

Malas meladeni ucapannya, aku hanya diam sambil mencabut rumput-rumput di bawah ku dengan kesal.

"Hei sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu." Lerai Sasori sambil menepuk pundakku dan Sasuke.

"Jangan pegang-pegang Bayi." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menepis kasar tangan Sasori dari pundaknya.

"Grrr, dasar Sas-uke!" ejek Sasori kesal karena ia dipanggil bayi.

Ejek-ejekan mulai terlempar dari masing-masing mulut mereka, sampai seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang kuketahui bernama Kiba datang.

"Woi Saso! Dipanggil Kakashi-sensei tuh!" ucap Kiba pada Sasori yang langsung menghentikan acara ejek-mengejeknya dengan Sasuke. Sasori pun mendongak keatas dan mulai berdiri sambil membersihkan rumput yang menempel dicelana nya.

"Baiklah, Sakura aku pergi dulu. Tunggu saja disini, aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ucap Sasori yang kubalas dengan anggukan pelan dan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sasori pun pergi bersama Kiba untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei, meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sasu si Pantat ayam ini. Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, aku teringat dengan percakapan kecil antara Sasori dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. 'Dia mencuri perhatian ayahku lagi.' Itu maksudnya apa ya? Apa aku tanyakan saja?

(Sasuke Pov)

Sedari tadi aku merasa si Permen Kapas ini terus melirikku diam-diam dengan aneh, ada apa dengannya? Ah, masa bodohlah.

Hhh, aku sedang kesal hari ini. Kakakku Uchiha Itachi, berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi di Universitas-nya dan mendapatkan pujian kebanggan dari ayah ku (lagi). Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengejarnya, namun apapun usahaku ayah tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi bangga seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Itachi-nii dan itu membuatku merasa aku tidak dibutuhkan di keluarga Uchiha, karena cukup ada Itachi-nii semuanya beres.

Padahal aku ini anak bungsu, seharusnya anak bungsu itu yang lebih diperhatikan kan? Yah walaupun aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk terlalu diperhatikan. Untung saja aku punya seorang ibu yang sangat sayang padaku. Yang bisa membuatku bersabar atas semua yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto.

Aku memang tidak menyukai Itachi-nii, tapi aku juga tak bisa membencinya. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang terlalu sempurna untukku. Walau terkadang aku bersikap dingin dan ketus padanya, dia tidak pernah menampakkan raut wajah kesalnya padaku, sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum hangat dan bertanya 'Apa kau ada masalah?'. Ya, dia terlalu sempurna sampai membuatku iri padanya.

"Kuso!" umpatku pelan, lupa bahwa ada mahkluk pink disampingku.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah ya?" Tanya Sakura padaku sambil menatap kedepan, dia tidak melihatku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasku dengan dingin padanya. Aku tak suka ada orang yang mengurusi sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bertanya. Dan sebaiknya kau berhenti bernada dingin begitu, seakan kau sangat tidak menyukaiku." Ujarnya mulai geram, dia melihat kearahku memandang lekat kedua mataku. Aku balik memandang malas kearahnya, anak satu ini memang sangat mudah emosian.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Balasku datar.

"Apa? Siapa yang mau jatuh cinta padamu Pantat Ayam?" balasnya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah mukaku. Satu lagi hobinya, suka menunjuk muka orang. Aku menepis jarinya kasar dari hadapan mukaku yang tampan ini (aku jujur lho). Dia pun mendengus pelan dan kembali ketempat awal dia duduk.

"Setiap orang pasti punya masalahnya masing-masing. Bukan hanya kau saja, aku juga punya. Mungkin kau telah memberitahu tentang masalahmu pada teman-temanmu, tapi aku bertaruh pasti masih ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"…"

"Dan yang kau sembunyikan itulah yang membuatmu merasa tertekan karena tak dapat memberitahukannya pada teman-temanmu.."

"Jangan sok tahu, aku tak punya masalah apapun." aku punya dan aku menyembunyikannya dalam _Poker Face_-ku ini.

(Normal Pov)

Mungkin akibat kesal atau entah karena apa, Sakura nekat menjambak rambut belakang milik Sasuke.

"Awwww.. apa masalah mu Permen Kapas? Lepaskan raambutku!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan mungil nan ganas yang sedang menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

"Kau itu susah ya kalau dibilangin! Hargai juga orang lain kalau kau mau dihargai!" tuding Sakura setelah sebelumnya melepaskan dahulu rambut _Emo Style_-nya Sasuke. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya yang nekat terebut.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Nggak senang? Suka-suka aku dong mau nge-Hargai orang apa nggak! Diri diri aku, masalah masalah aku, _so_ masalah apa buat loe?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengatakan hal yang akan membuat leluhurnya, Madara Uchiha bangkit dari kubur akibat ucapan nya yang telah mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha.

Sadar akan perkataan yang sudah dikatakan Sasuke sangat bukan dirinya dan sangat tidak mungkin bisa diucapkan oleh Cowok Es yang sangat meninggikan harga dirinya, Sakura pun..

"Hahahahaha! Hahaha! Ka-kau mengatakan apa tadi? Ma-masalah buat Lo-loe? Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuatnya berguling-guling diatas tanah sambil memegang perutnya tak tahan dengan kelucuan yang sedang dihadapinya ini.

Malu atas apa yang ia katakan Sasuke pun menutup mukanya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

Mendengar Sakura yang belum juga berhenti dari tawa nya membuat Sasuke mulai kesal.

"HEI! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" teriak Sasuke keras. Tapi itu malah membuat Sakura tertawa lebih keras.

"Se-seorang Uchiha be-berteriak! Hahahaha!" Sakura masih terus menertawakan Sasuke tanpa sadar seulas senyuman jahil nan jahat tengah diperlihatkan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini, bersiap-siaplah Saku-chan.

"Hoo.. kau sangat suka tertawa ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menampakkan senyuman lebar palsu yang membuat Sakura berhenti dari tawa nya dan melihat kearah Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu!" Sasuke pun menggerakkan jari-jarinya didaerah perut Sakura –menggelitik dengan penuh paksaan tang membuat Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan kembali tertawanya akibat gelitikan maut dari Sasuke.

"Hahaha ber-berhenti Sasuke! Kau mau membunuhku hahaha dengan gelitikanmu ya? Haha.." Sakura berusaha mengatakan kalimat-kalimat diantara tawanya yang tak berhenti-berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aa, ayo bermohon lah dan katakan 'aku menyerah Sasuke-sama' baru aku akan melepasmu~" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kepuasan tersemat diwajah bak malaikat dengan jiwa iblis didalamya.

"Hahaha a-aku menyerah Sasuke! Hahaha lepaskan!" ujar Sakura dengan tawanya yang menggema.

"Sasuke-**sama**!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengn penekanan di kata Sama itu.

"Baik-baik Hahaha aku menyerah Sasuke-**sama**! Hahaha Sekarang lepaskan aku!" mohon Sakura yang sudah tak tahan dengan geltikan senpai jahilnya itu.

Sasuke yang sudah puas menyiksa Sakura pun menyudahi gelitikan nya pada Sakura. Sambil menyeringai dia melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengusap air diujung matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau membuat perutku Sakit tahu!" bentak Sakura sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa bergejolak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.. mungkin?

"Hahaha.. _Gomen _aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menjahilimu! Hahaha." Tawa Sasuke pun mulai menggema menggantikan Tawa Sakura tadi.

Mungkin karena mendengar tawa heboh sedari tadi, banyak murid-murid yang berdatangan ke Halaman Belakang sekolah untuk mengetahui Siapa yang sedari tadi tertawa terus menerus.

Ketika Sasuke berhenti tertawa, Dia heran banyak sekali murid-murid yang mengelilinginya dan Sakura.

'Astaga aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Sasuke tertawa! Dia begitu tampan!'

'Aku tak percaya!'

'Kyaaa Sasu-koi'

'Dia bersama si Haruno itu?'

Terdengar beberapa bisik-bisik yang mengarah padanya. Hilang sudah harga dirinya yang sudah dipupuk tinggi-tinggi, semuanya hancur dengan satu tawa.

Malu, Sasuke pun lekas menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Kenapa dia membawa gadis itu bersama nya juga?

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya.."

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Saat semua orang sudah meninggalkan Halaman belakang, ada seorang lelaki merah yang baru saja datang.

"Eh? Dimana Sakura?" ujar lelaki _Baby Face_ itu pada dirinya sendiri dengan kebingungan. Ckckck kau baru saja dilupakan Saso-kun..

.

.

**/ To Be Continue /**

Moshi –moshi Minna-san!

Maafkan Author karena lambat dalam meng-update fict-fict.. #nangisgulingguling

Masih adakah yang menunggu fict GaJe ini? #lapairmata

Terimakasih buat yang review chap-chap sebelumnya m(_._)m dengan segenap hati saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih :*

So, mind to review again? (bener nggak sih ini tulisannya?)

_milkyways99_


	5. Chapter 5 :-Sabaku no Gaara

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Saku x Sasu x Saso x Gaa x Neji (?)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor (gak kerasa)

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, OOC, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

**-Sentaku- ****選****択****-Pilihan-**

_Jika kalian jadi aku, kalian akan memilih siapa? Uchiha, Akasuna, Sabaku atau Hyuuga?_

.

.

**-Sabaku no Gaara-**

_Aku rasa jika kau menjadi milikku, itu tidak buruk juga.. #smirk_

.

.

(Sakura Pov)

Aku diminta Kaa-san pergi ke _Minimarket_, padahal aku sedang ingin dirumah. Tapi apa daya aku tak mampu menahan amukan Kaa-san saat aku menolak. Kalian tahu? Itu lebih mengerikan dari auman Singa terganas sekalipun! Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat, hari sudah semakin malam.

Setelah sesampainya di _Minimarket_, aku pun mencari bahan-bahan yang harus ku beli. Hmm, semuanya telah ku ambil. Akupun segera menuju kasir, tetapi sebelum sampai di kasir aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah bata yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku, sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis keras.

Akupun menghampiri mereka. Setelah kuteliti lebih lanjut (?) ternyata itu adalah Gaara. Masih ingat Gaara kan? Itu lho si cowok merah selain Sasori yang matanya mirip banget sama Panda.. Ingat kan?

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanyaku sambil melihat anak berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti.

"Arrghh, ini keponakanku. Dari tadi dia terus saja menangis!" balas Gaara sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut merah batanya, frustasi.

"Memangnya, dia menangis karena apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil sedikit tersenyum berusaha menahan tawa karena melihatnya yang sedang frustasi akibat ulah anak kecil. Gaara? Frustasi? Serius nih?

"Dia ingin membeli sebuah _Ice Cream_ tapi uangku tidak cukup." Balasnya menatap mataku seolah sedang meminta bantuan.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" aku tahu dia ingin meminta tolong untuk membelikan keponakannya itu sebuah _Ice Cream_. Tapi aku ingin melihat dia memintanya sendiri. Mungkin akan menyenangkan melihat seorang 'Gaara' meminta tolong.

"Em bisakah kau..-

"Bisa apa Gaara-chan?" oh lihatlah mukanya yang berubah semerah rambutnya karena malu itu. Membuatku ingin memakannya, warna wajahnya seperti buah Strawberry kesukaanku.

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan itu!" ucapnya kesal.

"HUWAAAA! GAALA-NII AKU INGIN ES KLIM!" anak manis itu mulai berteriak lagi dengan logat cadel khas anak kecil miliknya.

Aku pun menurunkan tubuhku untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan anak kecil keponakan Gaara tersebut. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia pun berhenti menangis.

"Hei, laki-laki masa nangis? Nanti diejekin cengeng sama teman-teman lho.. Oh ya Namamu siapa manis?" tanyaku pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam ini. Pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah akibat menangis membuatnya menjadi semakin manis. Andai saja aku punya adik semanis ini.

"Hiks.. Namaku Hikalu (baca : Hikaru).. aku ti-tidak cengeng.. kok!" ujarnya sambil sesekali terisak. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Anak pintar, mau Nee-chan belikan _Ice Cream_ tidak?" tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku pada Hikaru.

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan tersenyum sampai membuat kedua matanya menutup. Akupun berdiri dan membelikannya sebuah _Ice Cream_ coklat.

"Telimakasih, Nee-chan!" ucap Hikaru Antusias sambil menjilat _Ice Cream_ miliknya. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya memandangku, menatapku seolah sedang berterimakasih. Ucapkan langsung saja kenapa sih?

"Baiklah Gaara, apa yang harus kau ucapkan pada Nee-chan yang baik hati ini?" ujarku sambil mengerlingkan mataku untuk menggodanya.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan, memalingkan mukanya. Dan berucap pelan.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama!" balasku semangat.

Mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari Gaara itu bisa membuatku mendapatkan penghargaan lho. Ya, penghargaan. Mungkin bisa dihitung seberapa banyak Gaara itu berterimakasih, dan aku merasa bangga telah membuatnya mengucapkan kata itu, Hahaha.

Kami bertiga pun keluar dari _Minimarket_ itu. Aku dan Gaara pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Aku Pulang!" ucapku setelah sampai dirumah. Aku meletakkan belanjaanku dimeja dapur. Dan berjalan memasuki kamarku.

Padahal sekarang baru pukul delapan malam, tapi entah mengapa mataku sudah menunujukkan tanda-tanda akan tertutup. Aku mengantuk dan tanpa tersadar aku telah memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

(Gaara Pov)

Malam yang sangat melelahkan, hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Nee-san ku dari Suna, Namanya Temari. Dia membawa keluarga kecilnya. Dia membawa suami aneh nya yang sangat suka menebarkan senyum tak jelas dan seorang malaikat (atau iblis dalam versiku) kecil bernama Hikaru. Anak ini selalu membuatku repot ketika dia berkunjung ke Konoha. Selalu saja aku yang bertugas untuk menjaganya. Kalau dia tenang dan penurut sih mungkin aku tidak (terlalu) keberatan. Tapi kenyataannya dia itu berbanding 180 derajat dengan ayahnya! Dia itu seorang anak yang sangat **tidak bisa diam, **sungguh-sungguh **tidak bisa diam**.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi padanya. Dia membuatku pusing. Contohnya seperti kejadian di _Minimarket_ tadi. Dia menangis dengan sangat keras hanya karena tidak mendapatkan sebuah _Ice Cream_!

Apa? Kalian kira aku ini terlalu pelit membiarkan sorang anak menangis karena tidak mendapatkan _Ice Cream_? Sungguh aku tidak sekejam itu. Kalau bukan karena dompetku yang tertinggal di rumah, aku pasti sudah membelikannya, jangankan satu, sekardus pun aku mampu. Sombong? Kenyataannya memang begitu.

Yah, sekesal apapun aku padanya tentu aku tak bisa menyiksanya ataupun membuatnya menderita. Walau beberapa orang menyebutku **Panda** tanpa hati (aku cukup kesal dipanggil panda) tapi aku juga manusia yang punya Pri-kemanusiaan ingat bukan Pri-kePandaan! (?)  
Cukup tentang iblis kecil menyebalkan itu. Kita bahas _topic_ lain. Karena aku sedang berbaik hati maka aku akan bercerita panjang lebar pada kalian semua.

Siapa sih yang tak suka mendengarkan cerita dariku?

Kalian tidak mau dengar ceritaku?

Yasudahlah kalian rugi sendiri :P

.

.

(Normal Pov)

Pagi hari pun telah tiba, burung-burung kecil berterbangan dengan riangnya.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggosok-gosok matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera. Menggeliat pelan untuk merilekskan badannya.

Ia menoleh kearah jam disamping tempat tidurnya. Matanya langsung segera terbuka lebar saat melihat waktu yang tertera di jam berwarna pink miliknya itu. 06.30 pagi.

"Akuuu Telaaaat!" Sakura langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Ia mandi dengan terburu-buru, berharap dalam hati agar ia tak terlambat.

Dia berlari tergesa-gesa, berdo'a agar sebuah keajaiban muncul dan dia tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti disampingnya. Setelah menyadari kehadiran sebuah mobil (?) disampingnya, Sakura pun berhenti berlari. Dari dalam mobil tersebut tiba-tiba muncul lah sang Pangeran Panda berambut merah.

Siapa? Tentu saja Gaara.

"Ayo cepat masuk, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau menolongku kemarin." Ujar Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura yang sadar dia sudah akan terlambat, tanpa basa-basi pula langsung memasuki mobil Gaara. Dan mobil berwarna merah yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambut sang pemiliknya itupun melaju. Dan dia berfikir 'Keajaiban itu memang benar-benar ada.'

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara akhirnya tiba disekolah. Setelah Sakura keluar dari mobil milik Gaara tersebut, dia mendapati tiga pasang mata berbeda warna tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Pantat ayam? Saso-merah? Neji-kun? Sedang apa kalian bertiga disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari ketiga lelaki tampan tersebut tengah menatap Gaara seakan ingin menelan Pangeran Panda kita itu hidup-hidup.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa _Pinky_. Kenapa kau pergi dengan Panda ini? Kau bisa minta jemput padaku jika kau mau." Ucapan Neji kali ini terdengar sangat dingin sampai membuat Sakura merinding ditempat.

"Hn, kau juga bisa minta padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, dan kenapa hanya Neji yang kau panggil dengan _suffix_ kun?." Ujar dan protes Sasuke, sama dingin nya dengan Neji. Hanya saja mata Sasuke terlihat lebih menusuk.

"Setelah meninggalkanku di halaman belakang bersama Sas-uke, sekarang kau malah pergi berdua dengan Panda sok tampan ini. Dan Aku setuju dengan Sas-uke, kenapa hanya Neji yang kau panggil dengan _suffix_ kun?" Sasori terlihat sangat tidak senang, apalagi jika mengingat Sakura yang meninggalkannya dan malah pergi berduaan dengan si bungsu Uchiha kemarin.

Sakura pun merasakan aura kelam yang menyelimuti ketiga pangeran tampannya ini. (pangeran tampannya?)

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian bertiga? Kalian terlihat beda dari yang biasanya?" Sakura merasa heran.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, Sakura pun mulai merasa kesal. Ia menarik lengan Gaara untuk pergi bersamanya. Tak tahukah dirimu Sakura? Itu malah menambah aura kelam bagi ketiga orang tadi.

.

.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka bertiga? Pagi-pagi sudah aneh." Ujar Sakura pada Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah, Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Gaara disekolahnya.

"Jangan bertanya padaku aku tak tahu apa-apa.. mungkin." Balas Gaara sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tapi Sakura tahu Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bisa dilihat dari seringai yang terukir dibibirnya.

Sakura memincingkan matanya curiga. Gaara yang tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan meng-Introgasi hanya cuek, pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan Gaara-chan?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang tetap saja cuek.

"Tidak aku tak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Gaara-chan." Elak Gaara sambil melihat kearah Sakura karena tak suka jika dipanggil dengan _suffix_ menggelikan itu.

"Oh ayolah, kau jangan berbohong Gaara-chan.." tak mengindahkan tatapan maut Gaara padanya, Sakura tetap bertanya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku memberi tahumu?" ujar Gaara memperhitungkan untung yang akan ia dapat nantinya.

"Masa memberi informasi pada teman sendiri pakai untung-untungan segala sih?" balas Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal.

"Siapa bilang kita pernah menjadi teman?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Seingatnya ia tak pernah meresmikan hubungan keduanya menjadi teman. Waktu pertama masuk sekolah dan sampai kemarin ia masih menganggap gadis berambut pink itu sebagai 'kenalan' saja. Tapi sekarang? Ia merasa lebih baik bersama gadis itu dari pada bersama seratus Penggemarnya.

"Jadi kau selama ini tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu? Aku merasa tersakiti Gaara-chan.." Dimulailah Drama-aksi milik Sakura. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Yah kau memang bukan temanku, tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau jadi pacarku saja?" Apa yang dikatakan Gaara secara tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat mata Sakura melebar kaget.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau!" Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan dekat? Pasti ini hanya sebuah candaan.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Sakura" tolak Gaara dengan tegas saat menerima penolakan dari Gadis disampingnya itu.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah tiga orang misterius dari balik tembok yang membuat Gaara dan Sakura menoleh kearah ketiga orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, Sasori dan Neji.

Mereka menampakkan raut muka yang paling menyeramkan milik mereka.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENDAPATKANNYA PANDA!"

.

.

_Perebutan untuk mendapatkan gadis manis bersurai merah muda tersebut pun baru akan dimulai.._

_._

_._

_._** / To Be Continue /**

A/N : Hai semua!

Bagaimana chap kali ini? Mengecewakankah? O_o

Update kelamaan? Biasa.. Typo? Biasa.. OOC? Biasa.. Cerita GaJe? Biasa.. #dilemparPanci

Sebenarnya author ingin membuat Shikamaru yang jadi suaminya Temari, tapi setelah dibaca lagi ternyata Shika-kun telah dimunculkan dichapter 2. Karena nggak punya chara lain yang rambut hitam (author maunya Hikaru warna rambutnya hitam) maka terpilihlah Sai! #NgasihSelamatKeSai

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Terus, Buat adik atau lebih tepatnya Tante kecilku yang ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Gaara-kun,

"_Ayo Puput'es Ripiu! Kakakmu yang baik hati telah meng-update fict keren ini! Masa baca tapi ngga ripiu? Apa kata dunia? ditambah lagi pacarmu (pengen muntah pas bilang ini), Gaara-kun telah kumunculkan di chap ini.. pokoknya ripiu!" #maksa _

Yah, itupun kalau dirimu masih berminat membaca fanfict ini :D

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Terimakasih buat para Readers sekalian.. mungkin tanpa dukungan kalian semua, fict ini tak akan berlanjut.. #PelukCium

Dan Maaf buat para readers yang minta update kilat, aku cuma bisa update kura-kura (?)

Pasokan ide author untuk fict sentaku sedang mentok. Tapi ide untuk buat fict baru banyak banget (=_=)v #peace

Adakah yang berbaik hati ingin memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepada author?

Kalau ada silahkan sampaikan semuanya dikotak review!

Kritik, saran, bahkan pujian pun author terima :)

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

_milkyways99_


End file.
